Movies, Books, and Dragons
by HappyPup1
Summary: What happenes when a author gets bored? CHAOS. THAT'S WHAT. And this is it. hope you like!
1. AUTHOR POWERS ACTIVATE!

**Hey guys! :D So this idea came to me while writing my other fanfic (Go check all of them out please :D), and Hope you like!**

 **(\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\\)**

 **BOOK VERSE: One month before the 6th book**

It was a normal day on Berk.

Well, as normal as an Island that has dragons everywhere can get.

Hiccup, Fishlegs, and CamiCazi were at one of Berk's many beaches. while Hiccup and CamiCazi were sword fighting, Fishlegs was cleaning his glasses from all the rain they had yesterday.

And behind the three companions were three hunting dragons. Horrowcow was taking a nap, while Toothless was trying to impress Stormfly by doing tricks and flips in the air.

CamiCazi was about to shout stuff like: "If YOU think you can defeat The GREAT CamiCazi you are mistaken!" when a blinding light transported the 3 companions and their hunting dragons to My Lair.

 **MEANWHILE IN THE MOVIE VERSE: 2 months After Defenders of Berk**

Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs were visiting a nest of baby nadders in a cave on the west side of Berk. while Snotlout and the Twins were picking up the yaks they tipped over because Gobber made them

.

As Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs got off their dragons to check on the baby nadders a blinding light transported them to My Lair.

 **MEANWHILE IN OUR WORLD: November 2015**

"I'm BORED! What should we do?" Hally asked her best friend Trix. "I don't know." Trix had been watching anime on the TV while Hally was reading How To Fight A Dragon's Fury, and both of them where eating Halloween candy.

Hally is a tall 11 year old girl that was 5'6" with black curly medium length hair with blond highlights. She was wearing a black T-Shirt that said: A Chief Protects His Own in red letters, light gray sweatpants, and mismatched fuzzy socks.

While Trix is a skinny 12 year old girl that was 5'2" with long wavy light orange hair with a frost blue streak in her bangs that are almost as long as her hair under a brown fedora. She was wearing a white wavy mid-sleeve shirt with jean shorts, and black knee high converses with white laces.

"Oooh! I know!" Hally exclaimed. She put her hands in fists and put them together(Ya know, like in Fairy Tail and Avatar). "Oh no." Trix mumbled, knowing what she was going to do. "AUTHOR POWERS, ACTIVATE!" and a blinding white light entered the room, and the 6 teens and 6 dragons appeared in the room.

 **(\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\\)**

 **Well? Did you like it? Please give me feedback! Also I'd like to thank my BFF Tifani for beng my beta for this story! :D**

 **HappyPup1 out!**


	2. Game suggestions guys?

**Hey guys! :D And thanks undifindable8 for the SUPER nice review!**

 **(/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/)**

 **Book!Hiccup's POV**

Just as I expected, SOMETHING would happen on this completely normal day. And it just happens to be this. I have suddenly appeared in a weird room with five strangers, and 3 strange dragons(Or I think that's what those creatures are anyways).

"Welcome everyone!" yelled one of the five strangers, she was wearing weird clothes..

 **3rd Person POV**

"Welcome everyone!" Hally yelled at the six confused Berkians/Bog-Burglar. "And who you YOU be then?" Camicazi asked."Oh right! My name is Hally, and this is my best friend Trix!" Hally said introducing themselves.

"Okay then, who are those people then?" Cami pointed to the movie teens. "Oh! um... how do I explain this?" Hally asked Trix, who just shrugged. "Okay, so you!" Hally pointed at book Hiccup. "What?" He asked.

"That," Hally pointed to movie Hiccup, "Is you! And no, you did NOT hear me wrong, he is just you from a another dimension."

Both Hiccups looked at her like she was insane. "What?" They both said at the same time. "Yep! And you!" Hally pointed at book Fishlegs, "That," She pointed to movie Fishlegs, "Is YOUR counterpart from another dimension!" Book Fishlegs looked at movie Fishlegs. "How...?" He asked, seeing how... chubby... his counterpart was. "I have NO IDEA!" Hally said happily.

"Now, you!" Hally pointed at Camicazi. "That," Hally pointed to Astrid. "Is YOUR counterpart from another dimension only she has a different name, and is from Berk." Hally took a deep breath, "everyone got it?" She asked.

No one said anything.

"Okay then! Now that that's out of the way, lets play some games!" Hally said. "Which games?" Trix asked. "How about..." Hally paused to think.

 **(/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/)**

 **Okay this is where YOU GUYS come in! You help me choose some games for them to play! The only rules are:**

 **1: No Slender.**

 **2: If you suggest FnaF, make sure you include WHICH fnaf game you are talking about.**

 **3: I'M ONLY DOING 1 FNAF GAME.**

 **That's all! :D**

 **HappyPup1 out!**


	3. IMPORTANT AN YOU MUST READ

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: So, I always have random fanfiction ideas going through my head, so I've decided to actually do something about this.**

 **Also I'm sorry this isn't an update, just an AN.**

 **Okay so, recently I've been dragged into the Undertale fandom, Steven Universe fandom, and Miraculous Ladybug fandom sense the last time I've updated anything on this site. So I've kind of drifted away from writing HTTYD fanfic.**

 **I am making a list of all the stories I wrote and what I'm going to do with them. Here it is:**

 **How to Watch Your Dragon-Hiatus**

 **HTTYD weekly-Discontinued**

 **A Fangirl's Lucky Day-Discontinued**

 **Movie Magic-Discontinued**

 **Movies, Books, and Dragons,-Hiatus**

 **The LOS games-Will continue once I am able to contact my co-author.**

 **SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVED THE DISCONINUED FANFICTIONS.**

 **I am deeply sorry, but I've lost inspiration for all of the discontinued fanfictions. They were all ideas I had late at night, and sadly won't be continued.**

 **AND BEFORE YOU THROW YOUR SPEARS, KNIVES, TOMATOES, AND AXES AT ME: I have better Ideas for other Fanfictions, and I will put a poll on my profile so you can vote which you want, And I will have a maximum of 2 and maybe 3 fanfictions at a time, so most will have to wait.**

 **I will probably delete the discontinued fanfictions 2 days after this AN is posted, just so you know.**

 **BTW If you have an idea for a fanfiction that I could write maybe, PM me or review on a chapter, and I'll probably answer in the next 30 min to and hour. And If I don't answer within that time limit, I'm either: Asleep, at school, going on errands, or something else like that, IT'S NOT BECAUSE I HATE YOU AND I WANT YOU TO GO AWAY.**

 **Also I'm going to be super busy next week, because school is starting again for me, so updates will be slow.**

 **I'm going to try to set a goal to at least update 1 fanfic a week.**

 **Also any new updates on my other stories are just this AN so don't check it out because It's not necessary.**

 **THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO MY RAMBLING AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **EDIT: If there is a tie in the poll, I will choose out of my own opinion.**


	4. Reasons for massive procrastination

**OKAY GUYS I KNOW I HAVEN'T WRITEN ANYTHING IN LIKE A MONTH AND A HALF. I KNOW I AM THE BIGGEST PROCRASTINATOR EVER.**

 _ **BUT I HAVE A REASON**_

 **I will tell you the story, so grab some popcorn, because this will take a little while.**

 **/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\**

So I was watching some random Undertale crap when I came across this YouTube video titled: "Undertale opening~~ If Undertale Was An Anime", so I thought " _Hmm this seems interesting."_ So I watched it and instantly fell in love with the idea of an Undertale Anime.

I also found out that a few people were ACTUALLY GOING TO MAKE ONE from the comments section.

I talked to the director...? (I don't know what she is, but she is in charge, so I guess she is the director.) at like, 10 PM because it turns out she lives on the COMPLETE OPPISITE side of the world! Well... kind of... I don't really know.

MOVING ON WITH THE STORY

So now I am currently the writer/one of the voice actors for this anime. I have finished the first episode script, but I'm not sure if it is long enough.

 **IF YOU GUYS WANT TO READ THE SCRIPT, LET ME KNOW BECAUSE I WILL POST IT IF YOU WANT.**

We currently have 8 people helping right now! We have a director, writer, voice actors, an animator, and some helpers! I really hope this anime will turn out nice...

The first episode isn't anywhere near done, so we need all the help we can get!

 **PM ME/REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO HELP US WITH THE UNDERTALE ANIME.**

So the reason I haven't written anything is because I have been busy with this project. I will find time to write in the future, when I am not as busy.

 **That is all for now!**

 **-HappyPup1 out**


End file.
